Her Side
by Dlisaster
Summary: She did everything, but ended up being 'just' the bitch. Oneshot.


Listening to these girls' conversation makes me smile. Who thought Mikan Sakura could be this popular in a matter of one week?

"I heard they're already official.

"What? Oh man. But of all the girls, why her? There must be something in her..."

Now those made me frown. I walked towards them; this could be my grand entrance. With my arms folded, I said, "Because she's a sore loser." Chin up. Hair flip. And a bitchy smile. Yes, bitchy, because I'm a bitch. "When did they become official?"

"Uhh, Sumire... Last.. I heard it was last Friday," one of the gossip girls answered.

Last Friday huh. What am I feeling? My heart ached all of a sudden. This pain is unbearable. It's like, I've been stabbed right through in the heart but I cannot die. Right now, I just wish I could die. I'm in the peak of crying, but I cannot. Not if the gossip girls are staring at me right now and if I shed a tear, they're ready to tell the whole world that 'Shouda had cried upon hearing Mikan and Natsume are now on.' No. I have an image to take care of. The school feared me. I've never been seen crying.

I smirked, trying to hide my feels. "Let's see how long will they last." With that, I walked away. Where am I going? To the latest trend of the academy, Sakura.

.

.

"Sakura." The always smiling girl turned around but her faded the moment she locked eyes with me.

"What do you want," she said rather fiercely. I couldn't blame her if she's mad at me, I used to 'bully' her. Embarrassment and humiliation were what she got from me the first time I saw her. A push on the pool when I heard Natsume likes her. A scary gossip when they were officially dating. I did everything so she'll give up but I know she's a tough girl. Now that they're officially on, what more can I do?

"I heard you're together with Natsume." I moved closer to her, and twirled her pigtails.

"Yes Sumire, I'm afraid you can do nothing about it."She put away my hand as if she's protecting her dear pigtails.

"I know I cannot do anything about it." It's hard to accept I cannot do anything to separate them. It makes me feel helpless. "But I just wanted to say you don't fit him." That could be my final say on them.

"If you have nothing else to say, you can leave now."

"I still have. Stay away from the stairs near the library. I know it's your fave spot, but a girl just slipped because it's slippery right now." What I said was true. A girl just slipped there because some other bitch purposely poured grease on the stairs to humiliate. I'm afraid I'm already like that bitch.

I smiled at her before turning my back and walking away. "I'm sorry," I said before completely leaving the area.

I wonder if could find a boy like Natsume Hyuuga without being Mikan Sakura. I wonder if I could find a boy who will stand up for me like Natsume did on Mikan. I wonder if I could find a boy who could make me happy the way Mikan made Natsume smile. I wonder if I could have a perfect love story like Mikan and Natsume. I wonder if it would be Natsume at all. Or not. I wonder if that non-Natsume could accept me as I am.

Even though I am like this, I never had a boyfriend. Since elementary Natsume is my classmate, let's say, I've been waiting for him since forever. Became the president of his fanclub, gave him present during christmas, new year, valentine, graduation, etc, and shooed the girls out of my way. But when this Sakura woman entered the picture when we were on the first year of high school, my world changed and my hopes crashed. He quickly noticed her, and I was like 'Hello Natsume? I'm here for almost seven years now and that girl came only just a month ago.' It was the first time I shed a tear because of him, and the first time I became weak.

"Waaaaaah!" My eyes widened at the sight of the ground floor getting nearer. Ohmygod I'm falling. I'm flying. I'm dead.

I just told Sakura not to take this stairway coz it's slippery. Why am I here?!

"Ouch!" I fell on my butt. Damn it. I was having my melodramatic moment a while ago, just to be cut off by this stupid clumsiness.

"You just told Mikan not to take that stairway because it's slippery but why did you?" a voice said. I looked at the direction.

"Koko. What? You were listening a while ago?" What the heck is wrong with this man? This is not the first time he listened in our conversation.

He shrugged his shoulders. "I just happened to drop by." He walked towards me. "Here, let me help you." He reached out his one hand to me as I looked at him.

"Thanks," was all I could say.

* * *

Phew! I've just entered fanfiction life, meaning, I'm a newbie. Hello!


End file.
